Angel in disguise
by kier14
Summary: She's always watching over him. He's always dreaming about her. She's God's special Angel, named Lacus Clyne, assigned to guide and protect him. Will Kira Yamato realize that this is not a dream anymore but a reality. Don't own GS. KiraXLacus.AMG essence
1. Prologue: So it begun

PROLOGUE 

_As all the angels sing_

_And as I open my wings_

_I'll be here_

_watching you_

_guiding you_

_loving you_

_Sleep tight and remember_

_that I'm here by your side forever_

_Never letting go_

_To your soul oh, so pure_

_I'm here to keep you safe_

_I'm God's special Angel_

_named Lacus Clyne. . ._

_assigned to keep you. . ._

_forever. . ._

Kira Yamato woke up, drench in cold sweat. He looked at his watch which says 12:00. "The same dream again."

A college student, now studying micro-robotics at Heliopolis, together with his friends, Mirialla Haw, Tolle Koenig, Sai Argyle, Flay Allster, Athrun Zala and his twin sister, Cagalli Yula, have dreamt again that strange dream.

"Its been like this since I moved here in the dorm. Her voice," he said, trying to recall his dream. "Her angelic face.Her wings, though I can't really remember how she looks like. Who is she? Why is she keep on appearing in my dreams? What does she want?" These questions keep circling his head, until he drifted again in deep sleep.

Unknown to the young boy, someone is watching over him.

-  
Chapter 1: **_So it began_**

"I tell you Tolle, I saw her again!" Kira said, hyperactively.

"Yeah, In your dreams!" He laughed, together with his girlfriend, Mirialla.

"Seriously, Haven't you seen that face somewhere? Maybe you already saw that girl and you can't keep her out of your head!" He added teasingly.

"How could I? I've never seen someone like her! Besides, I didn't see her face clearly. It was a dream. Yes, I admit it. But still, I can't get that out of my head. And did I tell you that she's singing last night? IN MY DREAM!"

"See, that's what happens if your too depressed in finding the 'girl of your dreams!' "

"Oh, shut up!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CLASS**

"Ok class listen up! We have a new student! If you may young mistress, you can come out now." Their adviser, Murrue Ramius said.

A girl, about the same age of Kira, stepped in. She has pink hair and a blue pair of eyes. All the students were awed at the sight before them. Clearly, she can be mistaken as an angel.

KIRA'S POV

I had my jaw dropped. Literally. Its as if that I've seen her somewhere. In the plaza? No. That's impossible. Dorm? No. Can't be. Maybe one of Flay's friends? Nah.

But where could I have seen her? Its like we've met before, though I can't put my finger on it.

The pink hair. . . the blue eyes. . . I can imagine her sweet voice now. Could it be that she's the one in my dreams? Nah. That can't happen. Its impossible! I mean, I never seen her before, how come I've been dreaming of her? Oh, shut up Kira! Stop wandering your brain off! She's just a new student here so get a life!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok then, young mistress, please fill the seat beside Mr. Yamato. Mr. Yamato, if you may, Please raise your hand."

Kira remained motionless.

"Mr. Yamato!"

No respond.

"KIRA YAMATO!!!!"

Kira immediately jumped out of his seat. His classmates laughed at him because of his stupid action.

"Sorry, what was that again? I didn't study."

They all laughed again.

"-sigh- I said, please raise your hand. But seeing that you've made yourself 'known', you don't have too. Please mistress, take the seat beside that fool."

The young mistress nodded. When she passed by beside Kira, she smiled.

"Finally, I can get the chance to see you personally Mr. Yamato. Hello there. My name is Lacus Clyne."


	2. Illusions?

I woke up as a ray of sunlight hit my face. Its a wonderful day! I yawned then proceeded to bathroom. I need to escort the new girl around the campus. Still, what she said to me yesterday still puzzled me.

_FLASHBACK:_

"Hello there, my name is Lacus Clyne. Its nice meeting you. Again."

Lacus Clyne? Where have I heard that name before? Clyne. . . Clyne. . . Lacus Clyne? Nah, have'nt heard her name before. But there's a string of familiarity whenever I hear that name. Obviously, I heard that name before. Oh, and her voice too! I heard it before! but where? This time I'm sure that I've met her. But where? A childhood friend perhaps? Bah! Impossible! Athrun is my only childhood friend! Whatever. I'll try to solve this matter later.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

We promised each other to meet at the fountain. Its already 9:45 and she's not here yet. _Girls_. I thought. It'll take them months to get dress. My thoughts were interrupted by a mellow voice.

"Hello there, Mr. Yamato. Not to be mean or something, but your 15 minutes late," she said, smiling.

I blinked. "Oh! Pardon me! I thought that -"

"That girls will take months just to get dressed?"

I was speechless. How did she knew that?

She giggled. A very cute one.

"Sorry Mr. Yamato. Its just that not all girls are not the same as what you're thinking. Though I love fashion, I'm punctual too," said Lacus.

"Uhh... Right! Uhhh... Let's go?" I said, stuttering.

"Ok then!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touring her almost felt like going to a festival. She's really fun to be with. We went around, window shopping. Well, for her of course. But seriously, who would've thought that shopping can be fun too? And a large NO. I'm not going gay ok? Its just that this girl, Lacus Clyne, is full of mystery, at the same time, she's fun to hang around with. With her, the surroundings seems peaceful. I guess what Tolle said before is true. I'm that sensitive.

We ate some food before touring again. She ordered some smoothie and a plate of pasta. I, on the otherhand, ordered some pizza and a coke. The bill came in, and I reached for my wallet. My face became pale as sweats roll down from my head. Oh no. Bad!

No money. Busted. No allowance.

Then, I remember that I was supposed to claim my allowance a week ago. I forgot! Now, how can I pull this one through?

"It seems like you got no money," the waiter said, his eyebrows twitching.

"Ahh. . . you see -" I began explaining. Hopefully, he'll understand what situation I'm into. I turned my head around, looking at a worried Lacus Clyne. Her face filled with worry and sadness.

"Then I have no choice young man! You know the rules, no payment means serving here until its enough," continued he, then, he looked at Lacus Clyne. "Or you can just leave your beautiful friend here to fill in the work."

"No! Its my fault we didn't pay so please, don't blame her. Don't let her pay!" then, I bowed so deeply.

The manager and the waiter looked at me.

"Ok then, wash all the dishes. Until we said so, you can't go."

"Yes," was all I managed to say. I'm so ashamed. I dare not to look at Ms. Lacus' face. Probably now, she's so embarassed by the ruckus that I cause.

Unknown to me, Ms. Lacus' face became more worried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been two hours and here I am, stuck in the kitchen, washing plates. I heard someone walked in. I looked around and was suprised to see Ms. Lacus looking at me, eyes filled with sorrow and worry. I secretely approached her.

"Ms. Lacus, what are you doing here? Did the manager allowed you to go here? What if he sees you?" I asked.

"Kira, I'm really sorry. I feel guilty ordering such expensive stuff. Please, let me help!" she said pleadingly.

"No. It wasn't your fault. I didn't bought money with me. So please, stop worrying. I'll be ok." I said while smiling, making her feel ok by smiling sometimes work.

"But I won't leave until I help you!"

I sighed. She can be pretty persistent sometimes. I mean persistent in a good way, mind you.

"Ok then, you can help by washing these plates with me. Is that alright?" I asked in a gentle voice.

"Ok then. But can you teach me how?"

"What? You mean you never washed dishes before?" I was shocked.

"Not really. Back in where I'm from, we do things in a different way."

"Seriously?" I asked, disbelievingly.

Un." She nodded her head.

"Ok then." I scratched the back of my head. Surely, this girl is mysterious.

I taught her how to wash dishes. It was fun, especially if she's laughing and telling stories. We had only washed about a quarter of dishes when a new set of plates arrived. I sighed. They'll never let us go until we're done washing.

"Uhh... tell me, how do you wash your dishes?" I asked. Curiousity got the better of me. Well, it was more like a request. I want to see her wash the dishes in their own way.

"Sure do." She smiled, ready to show me how its done.

She abandoned the foam, the dishwashing clothes and the washing apron. She then instructed me to go back. What's she going to do? Make the plates explode? Then, I saw her claps her hands together. As if she's praying. She opened her mouth wide, like she's going to sing.

And she did.

She sings like an angel.

Her voice is so melodious.

Light coming from her flooded the whole room. The plates, forks, spoon and knives all floated and washed by themselves. I watched at the whole scenario with my jaws hanging open. This can't be happening right? Impossible! Its as if she's controlling the plates, the forks and the other apparatuses.No, let me rephrase, its as if they have brains of themselves, and she's instructing them on what to do. No way! What in goodness name is happening!? Who is this girl!? A magician?! A witch!? Who is she!?

The whole thing happened in just a minute. It was all done. She turned to me saying:

"There, all done," she said while smiling.

As for me?

I fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Gomen if this part is pretty suckish. . . Review please! Thanks.


	3. Human affection

KIRA's POV

I woke up panting heavily. Then, I just noticed that I'm in my room. Was it just a dream? The whole magic thing? Yeah, maybe. I mean, no one can do that right? And its impossible! Preposterous! Unless if she's a witch or some kind. If its real, then I should still be in the restaurant, not here in my room, right?

I was being optimistic, thinking that all of that is just a dream. It must be... right?

THE WHOLE THING WAS JUST A DREAM!

Suddenly, I heard someone singing. Yes, its voice is very melodious. Angelic. It seems like God gave me something that'll take my stress away.

Then, I realized something.

Oh, shoot.

It can't be! The voice... its... familiar...

I rushed quickly towards my window, hoping that what I heard is just an illusion. There's no way that dream is... a reality! Its absurd!

I spotted someone, dancing gracefully while singing under the big sakura tree. Our dorm has its own garden, that explains it. Its difficult to make out the color of the singer/dancer. Her hair, its the same color of the sakura leaves, swaying around as she moves gracefully from one place to another. The leaves are brushing her figure, swaying with the wind, like cooperating in her beautiful voice, also, it gives a nice projection, it makes her more...

Angelic.

No doubt about it. There's only one person who has pink hair.

Lacus Clyne.

I, unbelievably, opened my windows, hoping to hear her voice. The worries, fear and doubts were quickly erased upon hearing her clearly. She sang to her heart's content. She sang, unminding if someone else's spying on her. She sang like she's made for it. (1)

_Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru  
Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu Midorinasu kishibe_

_Utsukushii yoake wo  
Tada matte iraretara  
Kirei na kokoro de_

_Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni  
Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno to  
Osiete kureta no wa dare  
Dare mo ga tadori tsukenai  
Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka ni_

_Mizu no nagare wo shizumete  
Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe  
Ima wa doko nimo nakutemo  
Kitto jibun de te ni ireruno  
Itsumo, itsuka, kitto_

_Mizu no akashi wo kono te ni  
Subete no honoo wo nomikonde nao  
Hiroku yasashiku nagareru  
Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no  
Itsumo, itsuka, kitto  
Anata no te wo tori..._

I sighed. After she sang, I jumped out of my windows and confront her.

"Oh, Mr. Yamato! I'm glad your awake now!" she saidthankfully.

I resisted the urge to faint again. She looked at me, with her head dangling in one side, as if waiting for my answer. I took her hand and run to my room. Its a good thing I'm the only one in the dorm. Everyone's gone, probably spending their Saturday night having fun or maybe, they went home. Me? I have many things to do that'll affect my permanent grade, running some errands and maybe, improving myself at robotics where I suck at. Anyway, we enter the room, made sure I lock my door and talked to her.

"Tell me, what happened!?" I said anxiously.

"You fainted," she said simply.

"Yeah, I know, but..." I was left hanging in the mid-sentence, not knowing what to say anymore. "Tell me the whole thing didn't happened!"

"What do you mean? About what happened at the restaurant? Yes, it did happen," she said, as if it was no big deal.

With this, I flooded her with whole lots of questions.

"Why? How? Who are you really? How come you can do that? Are you a spellcaster or something? And what if someone saw your doing that hocus focus thing? What do you think will happen? Where are you from, really?"

She smiled as I ask these questions, ready to answer them all, truthfully, no lies, but pure truth.

"My name is Lacus Clyne. I came from God's paradise. I am not a spellcaster, but an angel who came down from heaven to protect you. My magic allows me to do things that'll help both of us, and if someone saw what I did, I'll gladly explain the whole thing, starting on who I am."

**3rd person POV**

Kira Yamato literally smacked his forehead. What was she thinking? Its not as if someone will believe her. Its a nice explanation though, but the doubt is still with him. He just nodded his head, listening to her reasons, unsure if he should believe in every little thing she says.

"Ok, listen to me, If you do that again,. It'll cause chaos and worst of all..." he then whispered something to Lacus. "destruction."

"Destruction?! Oh no!" she said.

"Oh yes, what if someone found out that you're a... paranormal person? It'll be the destruction of yourself and... me,"

Lacus Clyne was almost in tears.

"Oh please! No!"

Kira Yamato is now feeling guilty for saying that over exxagerately.

"Oh, comeon, I was just joking," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry."

"You mean it won't happen?" she asked, looking up.

"Probably yes and probably no. People nowadays are easily obsessed, and if they found out who you are, all those things that I said may probably take place," he stated. "Just promise me one thing, please, don't ever do that again. Come now, I'll make some hot choco for us to drink," he smiled.

-  
**NEXT DAY**

"Hey Kira, how's the date?" Tolle, Kira's bestfriend, asked him.

"What date?"

"Don't play dumb Kira, we saw you, taking the new girl out," Sai said, winking.

"What? I was just touring her!" Kira replied while blushing.

"Then, what's with the blush Kira? Don't tell me your falling for the girl"

"Ahhh! Look, my baby brother is already a grown man!" Cagalli teased

"No! Truth is... I'm already interested at someone," he said, eyeing Flay carefully.

"Oh yeah?! Then who is it?" Tolle already headlocking Kira.

"Tolle! Let go! It hurts!!!" Kira replied while struggling.

Then, Lacus Clyne approached Kira.

"Mr. Yamato! Its nice to see you! Good morning!" she said, bowing.

"Good morning... AH! TOLLE! LET GO!!!" Tolle still gave Kira a headlock, which was really painful, mind if I say.

"Oh, your the new girl right? Lacus Clyne, I presumed?" this time, it was Mirialla who spoke.

"Un." she replied while bowing her head. "Its nice to meet you all."

Kira, released from Tolle's deadly attack, introduced everyone to her.

Unknown to everyone, Flay was eyeing Lacus really close.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KIRA'S POV**

"Ok class, listen up! Since we have extra funds, the school organized a camping trip. This'll help us to train ourselves in case we got lost in wilderness, I need you to make your parents sign this paper, allowing you to partcipate in this camp," Murrue Ramius announced as she pass the papers. "No parents signature means your not allowed to go."

After hearing that, my head spun around Lacus, which was, actually, not minding what Ms. Murrue had said. She was just acting like her usual self, unmindful that something is not going against her plan.

The class was busy chitchatting, noises filled the whole room, planning on who'se gonna be responsible for bringing the food, the drinks etc. I never noticed Tolle and the gang approached me.

"Yo, Kira, we decided it, and you know what? you'll be in charge of food preparations," he smiled.

"Huh?! Uhh.. yeah, sure"

"Anything wrong"

"Nothing. . . "

"Hey, Tolle,"

"What"

"Can I let Lacus join our gang?" I asked, unsure of what they're reaction will be.

"Wha..."

"Please? I mean, look at her, she's lonely, she barely made friends at all. So can I please?"

Tolle and the gang formed a circle,like discussing group matters.

"Ok, then.Of course we can," he said while winking.

"Ahh... Kira's inlove!" Mirialla teased.

"Ahh.. I'm not! Its just that maybe, she'll become too lonely if we let her alone."

"Whatever Kira. Try hiding those feeling even though its obvious."

"I AM NOT!!!"

---------

"Hey Lacus," Kira approached her after the class.

"Oh, Good afternoon Mr. Yamato."

"Please, call me Kira, its bad enough calling me Mr. Yamato, considering that I'm not that honorable."

Lacus giggled.

"So, are you going to the trip?"

"No. I don't think so"

"Why not"

"We need parents signature right? And I don't have any parents. I'm only living because of the support given to me by Him"

"Whose Him?"

"You'll know," she smiled. "And its not like I can see Him everytime I want to."

Kira Yamato thought deeply. A part of him was debating on whether why he should help her. It is true that he discovered her secrets, but inside him, he never want to leave her, no matter where he goes. And that's the reason why he talked to Tolle about it.

"I know, why don't let my parents sign it for you?"

"Oh no! Mr. Yamato!" Lacus said, waving her hands. "I don't want to be a burden to you!"

"Your not a burden, Lacus. Your a friend, and friends help each other when they're in trouble." he stated while flashing a smile.

"A friend? I am your friend?" she asked.

"Yes, you are," someone butted in. It was Tolle and the gang. "Kira told us that you barely made friends at all. And to be honest, we weren't sure if they are your real friend. From now on, you'll be hanging out with us," He said, smiling.

Lacus Clyne was lost in words. Friend? No one has ever said that before. Well, the angels said it once but never she felt this welcoming before. She cried, then she kneeled down.

"Thank you everyone! Thank you"

"Aww... shocks, it wasn't that bad. I mean, your a nice girl and all, so we should welcome you as our friend!" Cagalli said, while blushing.

Kira, then, crouched down.

"Comeon Lacus, stand up. We're your friends now, so no reason to cry ok?" he said in a soothing voice.

"Thank you everyone."

"Now, lets go to our house, we'll make sure that our parents will sign your paper."

"Thank you... Kira."

----

_SNEAK PEAK:_

"Why?! Why must I feel this way?! I'm so confused!"

"Ms. Allster, calm down"

"Be quiet you goody goody girl! You don't know anything!" Flay said, as she slapped away the cup of tea given to her by Lacus Clyne.

"Ms. Allster..."

A/N: The next chapter will be their arrival from the camp. I've been receiving reviews telling me that this story is similar to Ah! My Goddess. Well, to be honest, I don't really know. I haven't watched Ah! My Goddess yet, nor took a glimpse of it. I'm completely clueless.

(1) The said song is entitled Mizu no Akashi. I'm sure your familiar with that ;)


	4. Wonders and jealousy

**YAMATO RESIDENCE**

"Mom, her name is Lacus Clyne, my classmate," Kira introduced their guest.

Lacus bowed down deeply before she fully introduced herself.

"Good Morning Mrs. Yamato, My name is Lacus Clyne. Its nice to meet you."

"Oh my, what a charming young lady you bought here Kira! Not to mention that she's very polite too. I approve!" Kira's dad suddenly said.

The last sentece caused Kira to choked.

"What do you mean by _'I approve'_ Dad?"

"What do you mean Kira? Didn't you bought her here to introduce her as your girlfriend?"

"DAD! Its nothing like that!" Kira defended himself while blushing.

"Oh my! Our little boy has grown up honey!" This time, it was Kira's mom who spoked.

"I second the mention," Cagalli snickered.

Amongst the confusion, Lacus moved a little closer to Cagalli.

"What's a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Oh, that means you have a relationship, almost like you love each other with your whole heart," she explained.

"Oh," Lacus then, stood up. "Kira, am I not you girlfriend?" she asked suddenly. So sudden that it caught all of them offguard. Its like Lacus was asking an innocent question.

"WHAT?!"

"See honey? They're perfect for each other!"

"What are you talking about Lacus?" Kira asked confused at the same time, embarass.

"Ms. Cagalli said that a girlfriend means that you have a relationship with someone," she simply said, while putting her index finger at the base of her lips, wandering.

"CAGALLI! What are you thinking saying those words to Lacus?" Kira shouted.

"Oh my, Lacus, you are so innocent," Cagalli said, smacking her forehead.  
"But..."

The Yamato couple laughed their hearts off.

"Listen Lacus, being a girlfriend means that you love someone, as in LOVE."

"Then, I am your girlfriend right?" Lacus asked, mystified and confused.

"LACUS!"

After the confusion and laughs, Kira began explaining to her mother and father about her business.

"What do you mean Honey? You don't have any parents?" Kira's mom asked Lacus, interested at Lacus' personality and life.

"Not at all, Mrs. Yamato, I have someone who takes good care of me, but He's always busy, and I don't want to disturb Him at all."

"What a good girl! Its a pity that you don't have any parents."

SILENCE

"So?" Kira asked, waiting for their answer.

"Of course, honey, we will sign your paper for you. A nice girl like you deserves a time of happiness and joy," they both said.

"Thank you Mr. And Mrs Yamato!" Lacus jumped and bowed.

"Thanks MOM!" Cagalli and Kira both were overwhelmed with joy.

Before they leave, the Yamato couples and Cagalli were having a conversation.

"You know, its too bad Kira like someone else, Lacus would've been perfect as his girlfriend."

"True. I hope Kira choose carefully."

"But they're cute together, look at them." Kira's dad said pointing at the supposedly 'couple'.

"True."

"It'll be a shame not having someone as beautiful, caring and polite like Lacus Clyne as my future sister-in-law." Cagalli joked.

They laughed heartily together, on the other hand, Kira looked at them.

"I wonder what they're talking about..."

**CAMP DAY**

They arrived at the destined campsite safe. Well, if that's how you put it.

_FLASHBACK_

_"What's happening?! Why are we stopping?"_

_The driver of the bus checked the engines._

_"Uh-oh, it seems like we have some engine problems, sorry kids, but I think we might be late."_

_Groans, complaints and uneasiness circled the bus._

_"Oh, boohoo!" the bus driver teased._

_"What's the matter Kira?" _

"Nothing. Its just that I thought we can arrived the campsite early, so that we can roam around. The bus seems to have some engine failure."

_Lacus looked at Kira and the gang, some where sad and angry about what had happened, so she took off, went in the front of the bus and raised her hands._

_Kira, predicted what will happen next, stopped her._

_"Lacus, what do you thing your doing? Didn't I tell you never to use your magic in front of many people? Did you remember our talk?"_

_"I know Kira, its just that I can't bear seeing them dissappointed and sad. I want this trip to be very memorable and fun, so please, let me use my magic," she said, pleadingly, hands in a tight claps.  
_

_Kira sighed. Once her mind is made up, no one can stop her. He decided to cover up for her while she's doing her thing.  
After some incantations, the engines began to start up. The driver looked at her curiously._

_"Aahh... didn't I tell you that Lacus here is an expert when it comes to engine problems?" Kira laughed nervously while covering her up. After that Lacus fainted. (1)_

_Several problems came along the way, but all of them were solved by Lacus. Of course, everytime she did these, Kira needed to cover her up. Which is a difficult thing to do. He, sometimes, ended up being laughed up, suspicious or sometimes, spyed at._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**KIRA'S POV**

Afternoon came when we arrived at our destination. Since its too late to roam around, the tour guide told us that we need to rest and reserve our energy for the next day, traversing. I set up the campfire with the help of Athrun. Everything went well until Flay came.

She was crying. Mirialla went up to her and comfort her, convincing her to tell us what happened. Somehow, I got a strange feeling that she and Sai had a fight. Sai love her, even before they got engaged, and treated her like his wife already. Their relationship is perfect, but the situation made me think otherwise.

Suddenly, I heard Sai's voice. He called out Flay.

"Flay! Come'on Flay! We can talk this over! I know we can!" Sai said.

"Shut up! Don't come near me!" she shouted. Sai was coming towards her until she hid behind me.

"Flay? What's wrong with you? You seemed. . . different for these past few days!" Sai asked.

"Shut up! I said shut up! You know what? I realized one thing; you don't know anything about me!" she shouted.

Sai was taken back. "What do you mean Flay? I know you better than anyone else! What are you saying?"

Flay kept hidden behind me.

"No you don't! Your just my fiance! You don't know anything about me!"

"What are you talking about Flay?! What's wrong with you?"

**3rd Person's POV**

Everyone in the group is now confused. What happened to them is still a question in their mind. But it seemed clear to them that indeed, Flay is acting strange for these past few days. Athrun once caught Flay sending glares to Cagalli and Lacus. Also, she's always craving for attention, mostly from Sai and Kira.

"You know what?! I bet your friend Kira here makes a much more better boyfriend than you are!" she suddenly said. Everybody gasped, shocked on what they heard.

Sai's face was priceless.

"Wait! What do you mean by that? he asked. "Does that mean...?"

"Yes!" Flay suddenly said. "Kira and I are dating for almost a month now, right Kira?"

That caught Kira offguard.

"What do you mean Flay?" Kira is now confuse. How come he's involve with this? To be honest, Kira did like Flay, but not to the point that he'll take Flay away from his friend.

But bit by bit, his feelings for Flay vanished since he came to know the mysterious pink-haired girl everyday. The situation and how Flay's acting completely made Kira lose his feelings for her.

"Kira? Is this true?" Sai asked, unbelievably.

"Wait Sai, let me explain," Opppsss, to late, Sai already punched Kira. "How dare you take my girl away from me!" he shouted. Kira can't retaliate since he doesn't have the guts to do so, punching him in return only proves that he is really taking the girl away from him.

The rest of the gang tried to stop the ruckus. Athrun holding Kira while Tolle making Sai calm down. "Guys, stop it!"

In the midst of this, Flay already flew away from the scene, that is, until Cagalli and Mirialla stopped her.

"What was that all about?" Cagalli asked fuming.

"What do you mean?" she replied, snobbishly.

"Flay, what Cagalli means is that why the sudden action? What's your purpose in lying?" Mirialla calmly asked.

"That's none of your business! Now go away you two sick-os!"

"Why you...!" Cagalli suddenly attacked Flay. "Are you planning to use my brother?"

"So what if I do?" Flay said, struggling. They were rolling on the grass while fighting. Mirialla, who was just standing there, decided to call their adviser and tell them what was going on.

"Fuck off!" she said.

"No, you get off!"

"Your sick!"

"No, you are!"

"I can't believe Kira would fall for a pain in the ass like you!"

"What do you mean?" Flay asked.

"Kira liked you before, but I seriously doubt that after what happened! I thought I can trust you! Turns out, your nothing but a spoiled brat!"

They continue fighting, pulling one's hair, throwing punches and sorts of violence. That stopped as soon as Ms. Murrue, together with Mwu came in.

"Girls! Stop that!" she said, trying to separate one from another.

As soon as things cooled down, Murrue finally asked what as the fight all about.

"That bitchy student of yours used Kira as an instrument to test her relationship with Sai!"

"I did not!"

"Oh, goody, now she evolved as a liar!"

"Ms. Allster, is that true?" Murrue asked.

"Wow, two girls fighting for Kira? That sure is heaven," Mwu suddenly said, causing everyone's attention to fall for him. "What?" he asked. (2)

"What the hell are you saying? Kira is my twin brother!" Cagalli shouted.

"Mr. La Flaga, we don't tolerate that kind of behavior," Murrue snapped.

"Oh, right," he grinned sheepishly.

Flay, suddenly left the scene, crying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stopped by in the peaceful clearing. Suddenly, Lacus appeared out of nowhere, and offered Flay a cup of tea.

"Ms. Allster, what's wrong?" she asked worrily.

"Why?! Why must I feel this way?! I'm so confused!"

"Ms. Allster, calm down."

"Be quiet you goody goody girl! You don't know anything!" Flay said, as she slapped away the cup of tea given to her by Lacus Clyne.

"Ms. Allster," Lacus replied. "I doubt that I don't know anything," she continued.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I may not know what happened exactly, but I can feel the pain in your heart," she said, while touching her left chest, where the heart is located. "I know that your suffering right now, because of the pain you feel in your heart," she smiled.

"All I'm going to say is, listen to your heart. Someday, you'll be able to realize who you really love, and that someone will make your life magical and enchantful. I know that right now, your confused. You tried to use Mr. Yamato as your subject to test how strong your relationship with Sai is right?" she asked.

"I just don't know what to do anymore! I admit that I like Kira but my love for Sai is also priceless! I'm so confuse!"

"So, that's the reason why you caused all of the commotion?" she asked.

"Yes!" she finally confessed. "I want to see who loves me most!"

Lacus frowned. "Ms. Allster, you do know that what you did was wrong right? Everyone may be hurt from the emotional scar... scar that require so much time to heal than the physical. Yes, what you did was a selfish act, but still, like what I said before, listen to your heart, if you chose the wrong man to love, you'll end up being miserable and sad all your life. If finding the right man for you will take time, then you must prepare for it if your really willing to love," she said. "You must be really undergoing such tough time but I know that you can do it," she continued. "Your a passionate, young girl Ms. Allster, and I know that it won't take much more time to realize who you really love. Your a strong person and as far as I'm concern, no one will hesitate to love you over and over again even if that means hurting himslef," she explained.

With this, Flay broke down crying. She knew what Lacus said, but her words relieved her and somehow, healed the scar that was on her heart a long time ago.

_I guess what they said was right, Lacus Clyne is really a majestic person._

"How did you know what to say?" Flay suddenly asked.

"I may not know how your suffering, but I can put myself in your situation," she smiled.

Flay cried again and again, she deeply regret what she has done. She hurt Sai, Kira and Cagalli too. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm sure they'll understand," Lacus said, its like she read Flay's mind. "True friends are there to forgive."

"Now, now," Lacus patted Flay's back. "Come, there's a hot choco in my tent, make yourself feel better," she smiled.

"Ah, another thing Lacus," Flay said.

"What is it?"

"Please don't call me Ms. Allster, call me Flay," she smiled, a true smile.

_Now that's what I call, true friend._

"Im sorry Lacus," Flay apologized. "When I first met you, I thought your a good-for-nothing girl who just wants to ruin my life, but now, I realize why everyone loves you, its because of your friendly aura," she said.

"I know," she replied. "Now, let's go, shall we?"

"Un." Flay nodded her head.

And their friendship started from here on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: whoa. . . that is so Lacus Clyne. . .

(1) Lacus fainted from over-usage of her power.  
(2) LOL! I know Mwu has this playboy side of him.

SNEAK PEAK:

"Mr. Yamato!!!!"

With that, Lacus jumped and thus, revealing her white crytsalline wings much to the gang's astonishment.

"Who is she?"


End file.
